Dilema
by LizzieVidal
Summary: Yuya tiene que soportar a sus tres compañeros Yuto, Yugo y Yuri que están enamorados de él, a pesar del disgusto que a veces siente Yuya siente una "ligera" atracción por cada uno, y su gran dilema es no saber elegir al correcto.


" _Hay que saber elegir con quien complicarse la vida"._

Mis días escolares son lo más raro que puede existir, todo ha sido así desde el primer día de universidad, y es que… qué puedo hacer ante esto…

En mi salón hay tres chicos que se la pasan tras de mí, el primero se llama Yuto, es un chico serio y calculador, es el típico chico que cada vez que sonríe te enamoras si o si porque es algo que no hace todos los días.

El segundo chico se llama Yugo, él es todo lo contrario a Yuto, él es muy sonriente y viva, tiene una vibra que te contagia al momento, su hermosa forma de ser te hace sentir al omento muy bien con él, es difícil no quererlo.

El tercero se llama Yuri, él es el más curioso de los tres, él es un chico muy egocéntrico porque la mayoría de las chicas están enamoradas de él, es muy seguro de sí mismo y posee una mirada cautivadora, su sonrisa no es diferente, esa seguridad que irradia por los poros hace difícil el hecho de querer ignorarlo, es del tipo de chico que sigues por inercia al ver su forma de ser.

De igual manera, cada uno tiene una forma de ser tan diferente al otro que es muy difícil elegir solo a uno de ellos y más para mí que me pretenden los tres…

Cuando llegó al salón es muy normal tener en mi mesabanco una rosa carmín procedente de Yuto, un pequeño ramillete de argentinas procedentes de Yugo y una lila procedente de Yuri, junto a su respectiva nota, gracias a ese trio soy el blanco de las chicas y chicos que se sienten enojados conmigo por tener la atención de los tres chicos más apuestos y lindos del salón…Pero a decir verdad yo no pedí que ellos se fijaran en mí, solo pasó.

Hoy llegué y justamente era así, las flores de los tres junto a su nota, a decir verdad, me encanta este tipo de atenciones, pero todo sería más fácil si ellos fueran solo uno…

Las clases pasaron lentas hasta la llegada del receso, durante el transcurso de las horas en ratos Yugo volteaba a verme guiñándome, Yuri me mandaba besos y Yuto me sonreía cautivadoramente, yo solo sentía como me iba cohibiendo con sus gestos, no entiendo como hay personas que pueden con tantos pretendientes, yo no eh podido acostumbrarme a este trio.

Al tocar la campana de receso Yuto y Yugo se acercaron rápidamente a mí.

—Yuya -Mencionó Yuto sonriéndome.

—Yuyaaa -Mencionó Yugo alargando mi nombre con una gran sonrisa.

—Hola chicos -Mencioné algo apenado.

—¿Te gustaron mis flores? -Cuestionó el oji-azul ilusionado -Las vi de nuevo esta mañana y recordé tu lindura no podía dejar de traértelas -Mencionó feliz.

—Le gustaron más mis rosas, ¿verdad Yuya? -Cuestionó el oji-gris sin dejarme hablar.

—¡Tonto! ¡Le gustaron mis argentinas! -Mencionó Yugo molesto.

—¡Idiota! ¡Le gustó mi rosa! -Defendió Yuto molesto encarando al oji-azul.

—¡Chicooooos! -Exclamé apenado, ese tipo de cosas me frustraban -Me está dando hambre, iré a comer algo -Mencioné tratando de zafarme de ellos.

—¡Yo iré a comprarte algo! -Mencionaron a coro volteando a verme, luego se miraron entre ellos.

—Se los agradecería mucho -Mencioné sonriendo, ellos asintieron y salieron empujándose del salón como alma que se llevaba el diablo, solté un hondo suspiro, pero luego reaccioné… eran dos, faltaba uno…

—Yuya -Mencionó Yuri llegando tras de mí poniendo su rostro a la altura de mi hombro.

—Hola Yuri -Mencioné apenado, Yuri era inteligente y eso hacía que cada que me deshacía de los otros dos estuviera más tiempo con él.

—¿Desayunas conmigo? Traje demasiada comida solo para mí -Mencionó sonriéndome con esa sonrisa tan bella.

—Si... -Mencioné apenado, su sonrisa me hacía temblar como una gelatina, Yuri era adorable.

—¡Muy bien! -Exclamó sonriendo sacando un gran bento de detrás de su espalda, volteando un mesabanco para juntarlo con el mío y ocuparlo como mesa.

—Todo se ve delicioso Yuri -Mencioné encantado mirando la comida.

—Y sabe mucho mejor, yo mismo la preparé -Mencionó sonriendo con orgullo.

—No pongo en duda eso -Mencioné sonriéndole, pude notar como un fugaz sonrojo se coló en sus mejillas, solo desvíe mi vista de él.

—Come esto, te encantará -Mencionó tomando una pequeña salchicha en forma de pulpo, la baño en una salsa de algo que no pude identificar y la acercó a mi boca -Di ahhh -Mencionó sonriendo.

—Yuri… -Mencioné apenado.

—Yuya, déjate consentir -Mencionó frunciendo el ceño fingiendo molestia.

—Está bien… -Mencioné cerrando mis ojos abriendo mi boca poco a poco, antes de poder hacer algo sentí los labios de Yuri posicionarse sobre los míos, estaba totalmente mal, pero correspondí su beso, era cálido y se sentía tan bien, sus labios eran dos perfectos pétalos de sakura amoldados especialmente para mí -Yuri… -Mencioné al separar nuestros labios, mis mejillas ardían de la vergüenza y la acción de beso.

—Tus labios son tan deliciosos como pensaba -Mencionó mordiéndose el labio inferior sonriendo, yo sentí que el sonrojo que tenía en mi rostro debido al beso había aumentado considerablemente.

—No digas eso -Mencioné apenado.

—Es la verdad -Dijo sonriéndome -Es mejor seguir comiendo, ya no lo volveré a hacer a menos que tú quieras -Mencionó sonriéndome pícaramente, yo solo bajé mi rostro apenado, ¿qué más podía hacer?, para ser sinceros su beso me había movido un poco.

Después de un rato escuchamos el alboroto de Yuto y Yugo que regresaban de la cafetería.

—¡YUYA! -Gritaron ambos entrando a empujones entre ellos al salón -¡Aquí tienes! -Mencionaron extendiéndome cada uno algo diferente.

—Gra…gracias -Mencioné apenado.

—¿Huh? ¡Yuri maldito! ¡Te aprovechaste de que nos fuimos! -Reclamó Yugo molesto.

—Debí haberlo previsto -mencionó Yuto cruzándose de brazos.

—Par de idiotas que no piensan -Mencionó Yuri riendo con altanería -Si siguen así voy a desplazarlos a los dos, yo traje comida hecha por mí para Yuya, su comida comprada aquí no se puede comparar -Mencionó Yuri orgulloso.

—Tal vez, pero… -Comenzó a mencionar Yuto sacando galletas de chispas de chocolate.

—¡Galletas! -Mencioné encantado tomándolas -Gracias Yuto -Mencioné feliz.

—Galletas… -Mencionaron Yuri y Yugo fastidiados.

—Toma Yuya, esto también te gustará -Mencionó el oji-azul guiñándome mientras me deba un jugo de manzana.

—¡Yugo graciaaaaas! -Mencioné encantado, ahora si tenía todo lo que me gustaba.

—Jugo de manzana… -Mencionaron Yuto y Yuri, el oji-fucsia doblemente fastidiado.

—Gracias por todos los detalles conmigo chicos, los tres son un encanto -Mencioné sonriéndoles.

—Gracias -Mencionaron a coro apenados, me gustaba verlos así, era divertido y lindo.

Al termino del receso cada uno volvió a su lugar, en esos momentos estuve pensando en el beso de Yuri, había sido tan lindo que por un momento sentía que había desbancado a los otros dos, mi corazón era como un maldito condominio donde vivían los tres y no sabía qué hacer para elegir a solo uno, pero… Yuri les llevaba la delantera por solo un poco.

Al finalizar las clases los tres chicos volvieron a mí, ahora el debate era quien me acompañaría a casa, no querían acompañarme los tres juntos, debía escoger a uno en su defecto esto no acabaría nunca, solo esperaba un milagro para librarme de eso.

—Es inútil que sigamos con esto, yo lo llevaré -Mencionó Yugo poniendo una cara seria.

—Yo, lo llevaré -Mencionó Yuto cruzado de brazos.

—Yo lo haré -Mencionó Yuri tomándome por los hombros, eso hizo que me sonrojara puesto que recordé el beso del receso nuevamente, de pronto fui sacado de mis pensamientos por el sonido del celular de alguien.

—Suena un celular -Mencioné extrañado.

—Es el mío, lo siento -Mencionó Yugo checando la llamada -Es mi mamá -Mencionó fastidiado, en eso contexto -Sí, claro, yo voy por ella, aunque es injusto, Rin debería irse sola -Mencionó molesto -Si… o importa… Paso yo… Adiós -Mencionó finalmente y colgó.

—Ya vete a ver a tu hermanita de una vez -Mencionó Yuri haciéndole un ademán de que se marchara -¡Tsk! La próxima vez yo te llevaré Yuya, te lo prometo, ahora debo irme -Mencionó acercándose a mí depositando un corto beso en la comisura de mis labios que los otros dos chicos no pudieron percibir -¡Nos vemooos! -Exclamó antes de salir corriendo del salón.

—Uno menos que bien -Mencionó Yuto sonriendo levemente.

Me quedé pensando un momento en el beso de Yugo… Había sido tan lindo que era imposible no pensar en eso.

—Yuri, te busca la directora -Mencionó Sawatari, uno de nuestros compañeros asomándose por el marco de la puerta.

—¿Huh? ¿Qué quiere conmigo? -Cuestionó extrañado.

—No lo sé, me dijo que te dijera que te reportes de inmediato -Mencionó yéndose del lugar.

—Maldición… Creo que tampoco podré ir contigo Yuya -Mencionó afligido.

—Descuida no hay problema -Mencioné sonriéndole, ahora solo me quedaría con Yuto.

—Nos vemos Yuya -Mencionó guiñándome -Cuidado con él, idiota -Mencionó con una voz más seria al pasar junto al oji-gris, este solo sonrió.

—Entonces… ¿Nos vamos? -Cuestionó sonriéndome dulcemente, yo accedí.

Salimos del salón y posteriormente del instituto y emprendimos camino a mí casa, durante el trayecto iba platicando con Yuto de tonterías, era la primera vez que podía hablar tranquilamente con él, era una persona sumamente interesante, tenía muchas cosas por contarme, me encantaba que las cosas hubieran salido así.

Al llegar a mi casa la despedida era inevitable, sin embargo, no quería dejarlo marchar.

—Gracias por acompañarme -Mencioné sonriéndole.

—De nada, me gustaría que se repitiera -Mencionó feliz.

—A mí también -Mencioné sinceramente.

—Yuya… -Mencionó sonriéndome cálidamente acercándose poco a poco a mí, yo no dije nada solo me quedé estático, no lo creía capaz de… Sentí sus labios en los míos, la sensación era totalmente diferente a las del beso de Yuri, los labios de Yuto me entregaban caricias muy dulces y delicadas, sentía como si su alma acariciara a la mía con ese dulce beso… por un momento sentí que no existía nada alrededor, solo éramos él y yo., no había necesidad de profundizar el beso, ya estaba sintiendo mucho de por medio.

—Yuto… no sé qué decir ante esto -Mencioné apenado, mi corazón latía muy rápido, no sabía que era lo que estaba sintiendo, algo en mí se sentía en paz.

—No digas nada Yuya… solo escúchame, te quiero, te quiero mucho, eres especial para mí, no solo un tonto juego, realmente me gustas -Mencionó dulcemente -Nos vemos mañana, piensa en lo que te dije -Mencionó feliz acercándose para juntar nuestros labios nuevamente en un casto beso llenó de muchas emociones, no entendía como con esa simple caricia era capaz de hacerme sentir tanto, al separarnos me sonrió y después hizo un ademán de despedida marchándose.

Entré pesadamente a mi casa… qué debía pensar ahora, en un solo día había recibido muchas emociones diferentes, el beso de Yuri, el de Yuto y a pesar de que Yugo no me había besado en los labios, aun así, su casi beso me había hecho sentir una vorágine de sensaciones en mi ser.

Me jodía un poco el hecho de tener que lidiar con los tres y mucho más me jodía mi torpe corazón por no saber elegir a solo uno, he ahí mi torturante dilema, pero con el tiempo iba a darme cuenta de quién era el indicado para mí… Claro si es que antes los tres Yu's no me hacían morir de tantas emociones.


End file.
